


Speaking Those Three Words

by wallofwindows



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallofwindows/pseuds/wallofwindows
Summary: A little getting together type drabble.Excerpt-Three very simple words, uttered in the dead of night, gentle and peaceful in meaning and intent yet uprooting everything Phil had believed. It sounds so cliche, but he had never thought he would hear those words slip through Dan’s lips, not in that way.





	Speaking Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!I know this is very short but I was happy with it so I figured I'd post it. I apologize for it being very poorly written, it's my first fic.

I love you.

Three very simple words, uttered in the dead of night, gentle and peaceful in meaning and intent yet uprooting everything Phil had believed. It sounds so cliche, but he had never thought he would hear those words slip through Dan’s lips, not in that way. It was something he’d heard in his wildest dreams, but never expected to hear uttered in reality. What he figured was that he had fallen into the same stereotypical trap as many before him, stumbling head over heels in love with his best friend, only to have that love unrequited. But those three words were spoken, and those three words changed that.

It happened quickly, slipping out in an instant, a sweet everything next to some piece of conversation many would consider to mean nothing. But yet, those little bits of conversation carried great weight. Those conversations began the blurring of the fading lines between platonic and romantic, between friendship and something more. These exchanges captured the things the two of them cherished about each other, shared carelessly but full of care. These things are what put those three words on the tip of Phil’s tongue, and what caused their escape from Dan’s. 

Those three words are what pushed them closer, physically and in every other manner, and those three words diminished the already closing gap between him and Dan. Those three words caused the inevitable collision of their similar mindsets and misconceptions, to form an entire new galaxy of realization and reliance with the simple collision of lips. And though, as their lips moved in the kind of synchrony that their minds already had for a while, they could not technically speak, those three words continued to be spoken through the passion and energy flowing between them, uttered through the gentle cupping of a cheek, and a slow retreat. Those three words persisted, conveyed through a shared knowing gaze. Those three words lasted in the way the gap between them no longer existed as their dotted line of friendship was erased, how even after the first kiss and the many that followed speckled through sweet nothings and now sweet everythings, long into the night. Those three words remained along with intertwined limbs as Dan drifted off into a separate dream world, filled with images that now more closely resembled the reality they had created in complete consciousness. 

And maybe, just maybe, Phil uttered them as he drifted off to the sound of his his best friend, his something more, his everything snoring softly beside him. He certainly did whisper them the next day next to a still asleep Dan, using those three words as a way to say good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment or give it kudos or something if you feel like it. :)


End file.
